De intercambio a Monster High
by Haruhi-nya
Summary: Los chicos de Raimon, mas epecificamente algunos del club de futbol son enviados a la escuela de "mostruos" mas famoza de la historia a tratar la integracion de los "normales"


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven ni los de Monster High me pertenecen...**

**Parejas: KazemaruxOc Endoux(?) GoenjixFubuki HirotoxMidorikawa**

**Cap. 1.- Un instituto fuera de lo "normal"**

* * *

- ¡Oh, me dan escalofríos!

Eso era lo unico que podian pronunciar los chicos y chicas que se encontraban frente a un instituto con apariencia muy lujubre y sobre la entrada, en letras grandes y descuidadas decian "Monster High"...

Paso tras paso se adentran al lugar atravesando los pasillos con poca luz y sin ningun rastro de los rayos del sol ni de nadie. Las puertas vuleven a abrirce y todos voltean a ver hacia ella algo asustados para saber quienes eran.

_Caminando por un pasillo oscuro_  
_Todo el mundo se voltea para mirarte_  
_No es porque seas diferente_  
_Es sólo porque eres tan terroríficamente genial._

Los recien llegados les ven algo extrañados y unos que otros murmuran "los normales". Las chicas con su "singular" apariencia se miran entre si y sonrrisas complices se dan.  
Los "normales" retrocen un poco sintiendo como escalofrios recorren sus cuerpos y los "chicos" frente a estos sonrrien amenasantes y burlescos por la reaccion de los otros.

_Un estilo siniestro, misterio con una sonrisa_  
_Estas tan extremamente fabuloso, extremamente fabuloso_  
_Este colegio me da escalofríos, pero cuando estoy con mi gente_  
_No puedes ignorarnos_  
_Aquí es donde los chicos demonios mandamos_

- c-chicos ellos son... - dice un peliazul viendo sorprendido a los demas

- monstruos? - escucha susurrandole al oido una voz en un tono diverida seguido de un ...ronroneo?

_Monster, Monster High_  
_Monster High, Monster, Monster High_  
_Vamos, no seas tímido_  
_Monster High_  
_La fiesta nunca acaba_

- ah!- volteandoce un poco sonrrojado encontrandoce con unos ojos dorados y felinos de un chico de aparentemente de su edad de cabello largo y semi-ondulado/rizado de color negro con mechas gruesas plateadas y otras delgadas rojisas, el cual estaba viendole detenidamente - eres... un gato? - viendo sorprendido las esponjosas orejas de gato que el chico tenia

- un tigre para ser exactos... pero los gatos siguen siendo de mi familia ñyaa

Monster, Monster High  
_Monster High, Monster, Monster High_  
_Clásico, elegante y único_  
_Monster High_  
_Donde se encuentra los estudiantes_

Para cuando todos los "normales" se dieron cuenta, ni el "chico gato" como decidieron llamarlo por el momento, ni los demas monstruos estaban en la entrada si no cada uno habia pasado de ellos y se dirigian a diferentes lugares como si nada pasara, y solo habia una pregunta que rondaba por la mente de todos...¿donde estaban todos los estudiantes?... ahunque todos ya sabian cual era la respuesta .

"Ellos eran los estudiantes"

* * *

Pov-kazemaru.-

Las cosas se estan volviendo algo locas. Nosotros venimos como alumnos de intercambio y sigo sin saber el por que solo nosotros el equipo de futbol de la secundaria Raimon estamos en un "Intituto de monstrus" la Monster High...  
Al principio solo creiamos que estaban bromeando pero al llegar y ver a... "ellos" pues...

Ademas que le pasa a ese chico!?... por que a pesar de usar el cabello largo y con esa apariencia tan ... felina?, es obvio que es un chico, no? pero a lo que hiba! por que aparece por detras y tan serca mio? digo... invadio gran parte de mi espacio personal, surrurandome con su voz tan suave y su liento tan calido serca de mi hombro, sus ojos tan brillantes y esas orejas tan esponjosas y suaves... espera! ¡¿Que estoy pensando?!

Fin Pov-Kazemaru.-

* * *

El peliazul ajita euforicamente su cabeza muy sonrrojado llamando la atencion de los demas. Un peliverde se acerca algo extrañado por su extraño comportamiento.

- kaze... estas bi...? - es interrumpido por unas voces tras de ellos

- hola! jeje Soy Frankie emmm... - viendole algo nerviosa una chica de cabello color blanco con luces de color negro, piel color verde pálido, tiene extremidades y articulaciones adheridas con puntos quirúrgicos y tiene un par de tornillos sujetos en lados opuestos del cuello - puede que esto sea nuevo para ustedes y que nosotros seamos... diferentes a ustedes pero! ustedes son bienvenidos y nosotras estaremos aqui para ayudarlos en lo que sea! - juntando sus manos frente a ella sonrriendo energicamente mientras chismas saltan de sus tornillos del cuello asiendo sobresaltar a los "normales"

- etto hola - salundando con su mano y una sonrrisa mostrando sus colmillos, una chica de cabello color negro con mechas de cabello color rosado acomodado en forma de dos coletas, colmillos afilados, piel pálida y orejas puntiagudas- yo soy Draculaura es un placer conocerlos

- yo soy Clawdeen y eemm... - dice una chica alta y que su piel esta cubiera de pelaje color marrón que contrasta con una su cabellera larga algo ondeada, tiene orejas puntiagudas , un par de colmillos afilados que sobresalen de sus labios y varios piercings en sus orejas, esta le da un vistaso a sus amigas - bueno si alguien se mete con ustedes solo diganmelo y yo me encargare

- hola, yo soy Lagoona espero llebarnos bien - esta ves es una chica que tiene piel azul cubierta de escamas, aletas en los laterales de las piernas, dedos palmeados y cabellera rubia rizada con mechas de cabello de color azul.

- jumm... si hola hola! - peinando su cabello hacia atras- escuchen bien y espero no repetirlo, soy Cleo de Nile y soy su reina y ustedes mis subditos espero que les alla queda claro su lugar - viendoles sin mucho interes para luego desviar su vista a otro lado, Cleo es una chica de cabello largo castaño oscuro con mechas doradas y azules, su cuerpo gran parte se puede ver que esta cubierto por vendas doradas y por joyas de oro

- ahh... no le hagan caso ella siempre es asi ... - la chica le ve algo molesta para luego ignorar su comentario - soy Deuce ya que ahora seran parte de nuestro instituto seran tratados como se debe, no de forma diferente si no como si fueran uno de nosotros espero que ustedes hagan lo mismo... - Deuce es un chico de piel morena sus ojos estan tapados por unas gafas de sol y su cabello consiste en servientes verdes que se mueven de un lado a otro

_Hey, Frankie Stein me tiene rompiéndome en pedazos_  
_Draculaura está robandose mi corazón_  
_Clawdeen Wolf puede hacerme aullar a la luna_  
_Yeah, Lagoona Blue eres la mejor pez en este lago_  
_Cleo de Nile, eres tan encantadora_  
_A pesar de que actues tan vilmente_  
_Y Deuce tiene un estilo genial de piedra_  
_Estos son mis amigos, mi equipo esquelético_  
_Un poco extraño, pero así eres tú_  
_¿No quieres ser un monstruo también?_

Los chicos se les habian quedado viendo vastante sorprendidos y algo embobados, y sus compañeras murmuraban algunas cosas como " son hermosas" o " realmente ellas son monstruos? pero si son preciosas!", realmente esas chicas montruos leas habian dejado sin palabras.

_Oh, lo peculiar sólo se ha vuelto fabuloso_  
_Todo el mundo quiere un pedazo de ti_  
_Los mejores ojos, la mejor sonrisa, seamos realistas_  
_Lo más característico, lo más de moda y horrible_

- jum... acaso no les diran nada? - todos incluyendo a las chicas monstruos dirigieron su vista al final del pasillo donde estaba el mismo "chico gato" de antes pero en esos momentos sostenia unos libros - que mal educados, ellas queriendo ser amables con ustedes para que se integren y ustedes no ponen de su parte , jum.. quien entiende a los normales? - caminando junto a ellos

- eeh? -sacudiendo su cabeza para despejar su mente un castaño de banda naranja en la cabeza para luego verle con una gran sonrrisa que sorprendio al felino - etto, no fue nuestra intencion darles esa imprecion , perdonanos, es solo que ahun estamos fuera de lugar y pareciera que esto solo es un sueño... sabes? siempre crei que los "monstruos" no existian pero ahora estan frente a nosotros y es algo asombroso! - luciendo entuciasmado mientras sus amigos y compañeros les veian sorprendidos

- Endou...

- capitan...

- ademas ellas se ven geniales! - viendolas admirado para luego verle a el - y tu igual te vez fabuloso chico gato!

_Un estilo siniestro, misterio con una sonrisa_  
_Estas tan extremamente fabuloso, extremamente fabuloso_  
_Este colegio me da escalofríos, pero cuando estoy con mi gente_  
_No puedes ignorarnos_  
_Aquí es donde los chicos demonios mandamos_

El "chico gato" sonrrie de forma escalofriante asiendo que al castaño y a mas de uno le recorrieraun escalofrio mientras se asercaba hasta queda frente a frente con el chico sin quitar su sonrrisa dejando relucir sus afilados colmillos.

- en primer lugar ... - hechan un mechon de su cabello hacia atras - tengo un nombre ... y no es "chico gato" - levantando una ceja y viendole serio y disgustado para luego jirar su rostro un poco hacia el peliazul y verle con una sonrrisa diferente a las otras, una sonrrisa dulce y amigable - mi nombre es Torasei Stripe... algunos me dicen solo Tora

_Monster, Monster High_  
_Monster High, Monster, Monster High_  
_Vamos, no seas tímido_  
_Monster High_  
_La fiesta nunca acaba_

Los ojos del felino quedan fijos en los de color almendra del peliazul, mientras que este desvia su vista a un lado levemente sonrrojado sacando un gruñido de desilucion del pelinegro. Las chicas montruos miran a ambos chicos y sonrrien de forma complice para luego marcharce a sus casilleros por sus cosas.

_Monster, Monster High_  
_Monster High, Monster, Monster High_  
_Clásico, elegante y único_  
_Monster High_  
_Donde se encuentra los estudiantes_


End file.
